Womanizer
by CliqueLuver4lyfe
Summary: My very first oneshot/songfic. Song: Womanizer by Britney Spears. Told by Kristen Gregory about what she REALLY thinks about Derrington, Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp. Puh-lease review!


**A/N: This is my very first song fic. Enjoy! ;-)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique (nawt Lisi duh!) Nor do I own 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears.

_**Song: Womanizer by Britney Spears.**_

Derrick Harrington. Cam Fisher. Josh Hotz. Chris Plovert. Kemp Hurley. The hawtest guys in Westchester. And they're only 13!

_**Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

They were the Alpha-Males of the school. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect smile, perfect EVERYTHING!

_**Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

The HARTs (Hawt, Alpha, Rich, Toned), as we (the Pretty Committee) like to call them, were perfect, sweet, and faithful. Or so we thought…

_**Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**_

Looks can be deceiving. In reality they were obnoxious, fake, perverted, and just plan arrogant. I know what your thinking 'Aren't you friends with them?' 'Don't you and your friends date them all the time?' 'You all are both A-listers.' 'CAM'S NAWT ARROGANT!!' Fuck that! Didn't I just say they were all 'fake'! And Cam is the fakest (sorry Kuh-laire!)

_**Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer **_

My best friends, Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire, should've know the guys were the worst after dumping them at Skye's graduation party last spring. But no, they just had to take them back! Of coarse, as a member of the Pretty Committee, I had to at least be friends with them. But ahb-viously that wasn't enough. They were the only guys at BOCD Massie would allow us to date. So I was basically forced to date one of them.

_**Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say i'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer**_

Dune Baxter, the only guy I ever TRULY loved, was nawt an option. Massie thought he wasn't 'my type'. Bull! How does she know what my type is! He was down to earth, sweet, and real. The only reason she didn't like him was because he was 'poor'. But it doesn't matter anymore. He moved to Miami, Florida, and I don't get to see him at all. Gawd, I miss him so much, but enough about him.

So, Massie was with Derrick (or Derrington as we like to call him), Alicia was with Josh (nawt TOO bad) Dylan was with Plovert (Why does he go by his last name?), and Claire was with Cam (fakest person EVER!) The only guy I could have was Kemp Hurley, the most perverted guy you will EVER meet!

_**Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
Thats who you are, baby**_

So that's what brings me here today. Dating a guy that I hate with a passion just to stay in the PC. I even almost gave him my virginity. At 13? Come awn!

_**Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way Im ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**_

And the reason my life sucks this bad is because of Massie's stupid rule about only dating the 'Briarwood HARTs' for some stupid reason. It makes no sense!! And ever since my friends have been dating those bastards, they have been acting like total skanks (yes, even Claire). But I guess that's what happens when you date a WOMANIZER.

_**Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)**_

_A/N: I just felt like righting a story that sort of dogged on the Briarwood boys, lol. But I kinda made myself mad writing this because I AH-DORE Cam!_

_Review! _


End file.
